Dream Diary (Yume Nikki)
by Rockfan401
Summary: A story about a person, living in a world of closed spaces, depression, and other mixed is is coming from idea i had when playing the game Yume Nikki, everything is towards their respective owners. This has a bit of its other game, Yume Nikki Gensou, and my personal idea to it. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: This is coming from idea i had when playing the game Yume Nikki, everything is towards their respective owners. This has a bit of its other game, Yume Nikki Gensou, and my personal idea to it. Enjoy!

Dream Diary (Yume Nikki)

"I don't want to go out...Its...I..I just don't want to..." I mumble under the bed sheet in the quiet room. That's how it's always been, quiet. I've been accustomed to this kind of atmosphere for a while. Now-a-days I enjoy the silent, my desk, and my small lamp, just on top of it. The greenish wall seems to dull day by day, well that's what i think. I stare blankly at my bookshelves filled with manga, comics, novels, etc. Just one book stands out the most, a bright yellow book. "No, i don't want to remember." I tell myself as i look away. " I don't want to remember..." I get up from my bed and just look around. My bare feet rubbing under the stiff rug.

My old TV behind me with a gaming console and controller. I step into the balcony and just stare to the evening sun. "Tch, evening already." I mumble as I look at the sky with the sun setting. I could feel its warm rays hitting my cheeks and forehead. "Feels good." I sighed and stretched my arms. I took a deep breath and just continued staring at the sky. "What has this world become to?" I ask myself that. I turned back and head towards the room. I look at the door and suddenly feel a knot in my throat. "I want to leave, but i cant..." Those words revolve around my head as i try to get closer to the door

I reach for the doorknob and I freeze for a sec. I took a step back and just looked at the doorknob. A single tear runs down my cheek and use my shirt to wipe it off. " I feel lightheaded, I think a nap should help." I mutter those words as i try to keep my balance. I get to bed and cover myself with the bed sheets. Slowly and slowly i start to drift into slumber, in this same, melancholy room.

Felt like minutes just passed by that i suddenly felt a chill, "Am I outside?" I tell myself in my mind. I slowly wake up from my slumber and see that i was indeed outside of my balcony. "What the hell? Did I sleepwalk?" I looked at my bed that was inside and then back to my legs. "Weird, that's the first time I do that." I get up and instantly I felt something different. Outside, it wasn't the regular outside that greets me. Just beyond my balcony was nothing, pitch black. No stars, no buildings, nothing, like it was a void of darkness. "Where...am I? How did I get here? Am I awake?"

All these questions revolving around my mind with no logical answer. I look over the balcony to see if there is any ground flooring, nothing, just an endless pit. "Brrrr...its freezing out here, best to go inside." I said as i rub my hands with my arms to get some warmth. I head towards the room and noticed that the slide door was closed. I was a bit shocked by it, "Did someone opened and closed the door? If i did sleepwalked, i wouldn't be able to open or close things...right? If so, who did it then?" I decided to ignore it and opened the door.

I entered and nothing changed, everything looked exactly how i remember it, except for the bed, it was nicely fixed and everything. Someone was definitely here, I felt a little threatened, I couldn't thing of anyone to enter my own room. No one ever comes to visit me, or at least no one ever does.

I turned on the TV to see if anything was on, all i got was static. "Great...Why would I think that it'll work?" I grumble under my lips and just left it on. I looked away for a moment and on the corner of my eye, I see something on the TV. "Hmm?" i hummed in a puzzled matter, i banged the TV with my hand to see if that works. Somehow the image did get a bit better. "Lets try turning it off and then back on" I tell that to myself. I turned it off and waited for a few minutes. Hoping it works, I turned the dial to On, and what i saw shocked me and made me take a step back.

It was eye, just staring right me. I was petrified, "The hell is this?!" I tell myself in utter shock. I couldn't move a muscle. "Whats going on? Where the hell am I? Is this a dream?!" For sure i couldn't find an answer. I just stared back, trying to find an explanation. The only thing i could hear is the static from the TV getting louder and louder from melancholy so called of my room.


End file.
